The Child of the Hearth and Sea
by BeautyQueen22
Summary: Sally knew that from day one, Perseus Jackson would be destined for great things. As a son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, a mortal adopted by Hestia, he would be destined for great feats. An AU of what Percy would be like as a demigod with powers of both Poseidon and Hestia.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue Pt 1

_Prologue_

 _9 year old Sally was on the run. Her parents had died a few years before and although her uncle was doing the best he could raising her, Sally had enough. The constant reminders were painful; everything she once knew had changed completely._

 _The bare walls of her new room and the empty silence surrounding the house was suffocating. The streets outside the apartment where she lived with her parents were always bursting with people and cars, even in the earliest hours of the morning. Now, the clean street her uncle's house was lined up prim and proper, a little too peaceful and quiet for Sally who had long grown used to the hustle and chaos that was evidently found in the streets of New York._

 _It wasn't that there was anything wrong with her uncle's house, it was actually quite nice. The house was a two story brick house with trimmed bushes lined up against the fence that separated their backyard from the neighbors. Neighbors could often be seen talking and helping one another._

 _They had, in fact, also helped Sally out by throwing her a surprise birthday party when they first found out it was her birthday._ _Unfortunately for her, the party only seemed to be a painful reminder of the fact that her parents were no longer there. But still, Sally put on a happy expression even though her inner feelings were the complete opposite, and thanked everyone for putting together the party as well as making her feel welcome._

 _As the days went on, the gnawing grief seemed to consume her and leave only an empty shell of the person she once was. Most people tried to get her to talk, or even smile, but the growing absence of her parents hit her hard and left her emotionless and blind to the world around her. The final straw, however, had been when Sally saw a little girl with her parents walking down her street while she was staring out the window. The sudden pain of her loss hit her hard. She would never get to hug her parents again or beg them for a treat._

 _Suddenly, the world jolted back into color. The overwhelming surge of emotion clicked her out of her daze. She had to get away from it all. Quickly packing a small backpack's worth of clothes, she briefly stopped to grab a few snacks that her uncle always kept hidden in the drawer below the sink and left, not stopping to look behind her._

 _A few hours later, she had to stop and camp for the night. Tired and hungry, Sally cried herself to sleep that night. The next morning, she woke up, to her surprise, next to a small burning fire._

 _She smiled and thought, "Thank you Lady Hestia." Sally knew the gift had been from Hestia, the Greek goddess of the hearth. Although only nine, she knew all about the Greek gods, mainly from her dad who happened to be a demigod. The only reason why Sally knew about the mythical world was because of an incident with her parents when she was 4. A drakon had managed to smell her dad's scent although he was only a child of Athena and tried to attack him. Luckily, her dad always kept a sword on him even though chances of needed it were low. After the attack, her parents explained to her about the Greek world. Both her mom and herself were clear-sighted mortals, so they could see past the mist that blinded regular mortals, and even demigods occasionally._

 _After packing up her things, she continued to trek along the side of the road, without a specific destination in sight. For three days she traveled, until the fatigue caught up to her. She tried to fight the exhaustion but the weariness started seeping into her vision. Her last sight when she blacked out was of an eight-year old girl tending a hearth._


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue Pt 2

_Sally woke up disoriented and confused, wondering why she wasn't in her own bed. The memories of the last few days hit her and left her with a feeling of apprehension until she looked around the room she was currently in and saw the goddess of the hearth smiling at her, waiting on the couch across the room._

 _Noticing that Sally was awake, Hestia offered to get some water and left the room. She took this time to make some more observations. The room was painted a deep brown and the main centerpiece of the room was a gigantic brick bonfire pit. The flames were high and mighty, glowing vibrant colors from the darkest red to the lightest blue. A small desk and chair made out of the finest cherry wood was to the right of the bed she was currently sitting on. Tapestries of Greek history lined the walls and appeared to be enchanted as the flames flickered and glowed._

 _The peaceful serenity lulled Sally into a calm state; she had never been at rest since her parents' death and she realized that it had taken its toll on her._

 _"How are you feeling Sally?" Lady Hestia asked._

 _Sally jumped, not realizing that she had returned while she was admiring the room and its ethereal beauty._

 _"Better, thank you Lady Hestia" She replied after realizing she had asked a question._

 _Hestia simply smiled and handed Sally a warm drink of tea._

 _Although normally very wary of strangers, especially gods and goddesses, she knew that Hestia was peaceful and wouldn't harm her. She took a sip out of the cup; immediately the warm feeling engulfed her heart and made her smile._

 _The feeling was odd since she hadn't sincerely smiled since her parents' death. That thought made her cheery mood immediately disappeared._

 _She felt that it wasn't right that she lived whilst her parents went to the afterlife._

 _Noticing this, Hestia went to sit by her and offered her hand to Sally. She gratefully took it and glanced at the goddess, wondering what to do next._

 _Hestia began, "I have been watching over you Sally, and I know that you have been through some tough times that no one your age should be going through. I want to offer to be your friend, I have a place where you can stay in the mortal world for as long as you need until you are older."_

 _"But why me, Lady Hestia? I know that you are a kind goddess who helps out others but I do not see why I am so special." Sally questioned, wondering how she got the attention of a goddess, the eldest Olympian no less._

 _"Ah, but you are wrong there, my child. You are very special indeed, your heart is pure and your willingness is strong. You have the courage and bravery to stand up for what you believe in, as well as the intelligence to do what is right when all hope seems lost. Your spirit matches the flame, and that is why I have chosen you compared to other demigods."_

 _"I am not a full demigod however, I only have ¼ godly blood."_

 _"That may be so, my dear, but your spirit is enough for the hearth. It has chosen you as the demigod child to represent the hearth and bring peace to the mortal world. You will go far in life and accomplish great feats that will defy fate itself. You are a key component to the well-being of this planet when the time comes. I know it is a lot to ask of you but I would like it if I could help you, sort of like a patron. You can do this, I am sure. I would not be asking if I thought you couldn't do it." Lady Hestia explained._

 _Sally mulled over the idea. It was a lot to take in, considering she was only nine. She felt the need to step up to her task and accept the responsibility. The thought of the world falling apart because she couldn't step up to the task made her determined to succeed._

 _"I accept, Lady Hestia" Sally said confidently._

 _"Oh, please, just call me Hestia. We are, after all, friends now." Lady Hes—Hestia said with a grin that could outrival the Cheshire Cat._

 _Hestia snapped her fingers and flashed both Sally and herself to a condo in New York._

 _"I hope these accommodations suit you. The table and plates are specially made by me; just think of a food appearing and it will. There is a school within comfortable walking distance as well. Don't worry about the mortals either, you just need to use the mist and bend to your will. It will be easy for you since you are clear-sighted." She explained._

 _"Thank you so much, Hestia. I really appreciate what you've done for me." Sally exclaimed with gratitude._

 _Hestia chuckled at her thankfulness for the simple gesture._

 _"Its nothing, really. As your patron, I wanted to make everything comfortable for you. Now, I must be going. There is an Olympian meeting soon and I fear that they will need my help. Make yourself at home and I will talk with you later." Hestia said before flashing away in flames._

 **A/N: There you go, my second chapter of The Child of the Hearth and Sea. I hope you like it! If you feel the need to mention something I have forgotten or you want to make a plot suggestion, go ahead and leave a review or PM me. I want to thank my unofficial beta , BoBTheUnicornio, who really just reads the chapters because I force her to. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I just wanted to tell you that I have started Chapter 3 (still a prologue because it keeps getting longer as I write, sorry!) and that you can expect a surprise visit from a Lord of the Underworld. BYEE!**


End file.
